


Trapped

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [92]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Heavy Angst, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt Tony Stark, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oneshot, this hurts like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: “I’m tired,” Tony mumbled.Stephen’s breath hiccupped on a sob as he held Tony tightly, “I know, I know. It’s alright just go to sleep love.”





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make it worse: My inspiration was the scene in Supernatural's Abandon All Hope with Ellen and Jo...you know the one :(

   Stephen wiped at his eyes for the umpteenth time, trying and failing to dislodge the dirt and dust grating on his eyes and skin. It was futile he knew, but it had the added benefit of hiding his expression from Tony, whose head was sat comfortably in his lap.

   The tiny space they had found themselves trapped in was hardly big enough for one of them let alone two, the evidence of which was sickeningly clear by the fact that Tony’s legs disappeared beneath a large piece of rubble.

   It was nearly pitch black but for the sharp light of their cellphones propped up against the rocks. By its light, Stephen could just see the paleness that was Tony’s face, the thin sheen of sweat on his brow, the nearly imperceptible shivers.

   The Cloak had wrapped itself tightly around Tony’s upper legs in a desperate attempt to stem the bleeding, but Stephen could see the dark patch still seeping from beneath the rock. Biting his lip, Stephen tried to focus on Tony, tried to shove down the feeling of horror, the claustrophobia, the helplessness of their situation. Stupid, they had been so fucking stupid.

   Tony’s hand squeezed his hard suddenly, face contorting in pain, a spasm no doubt going through his body as the shock hit, “Stephen,” he whispered, pleading.

   That sound was one Stephen wished he would never have to hear. Tony Stark should never sound that desperate, “I know, shh, its alright,” he said, trying and failing to keep the tremble from his voice.

   “We’ve never been this fucked before huh?” he gave a weak chuckle.

   “It was bound to happen eventually,” Stephen tried to joke, wiping at the dust covering Tony’s face with his other hand.

   It was quiet for a moment, then, “I’m getting cold.”

   Stephen bit his lip harder, drawing blood, head tilted back to stare at the ceiling of rubble, barely holding back a sob. All his magic and he couldn’t even get them out of this, what good was he? So much for being a powerful sorcerer, he couldn’t even save them.

   “I know,” he forced out. “Here.” Stephen shifted a little sending up dust until he had gotten himself into the small space next to Tony, rocks digging harshly into his back as he curled around him.

   Tony’s eyes were closed, had been for awhile trying to stop the dirt from getting in them, trying to keep himself calm. Stephen’s lungs contracted harshly as he held back the tears, feeling a little bit of warmth by his feet that he knew was blood, confirmed when the Clock’s corner looked at him helplessly.

   He held his lover closer, careful not to jostle him and breathing shallowly. Stephen had begun to notice the strain in the air several minutes ago, oxygen running out quickly between the two of them. There were few things worse then asphyxiation, if you weren’t lucky enough to fall asleep first.

   “I don’t think we’re getting out this one eh?” came Tony’s quiet voice.

   Stephen swallowed thickly, watched as Tony opened his eyes finally, expression shadowed in the limited light, but the glistening in his eyes as clear as day, “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

   “Not your fault,” Tony whispered on a tired sigh, expression spasming with pain again.

   Tony’s hand tightened around Stephen’s and for once he welcomed the pain, hating the fact that he couldn’t take away Tony’s, could do nothing but watch him suffer slowly. Tony tilted his head a little, pressing it close to Stephen best he could.

   “Just let me feel you,” he breathed, strained. “Let me listen to you.”

   Stephen couldn’t stop the tears any longer, running his free hand through Tony’s messy hair, trying to sooth as a sob slipped out.

   “Shh, its ok. Don’t cry, I love you.”

   “I love you too Tony, fuck, always, you know, that right?”

   “Yeah, I know that,” Tony whispered wetly.

   The air was already becoming thinner, making them gasps their words, a headache forming at the back of Stephen’s skull. He looked down at Tony and hated the thought of watching him gasp for breath, hated the thought of the pain coursing through his body in these moments.

   Slowly, so as not to draw attention to it, Stephen glanced at where the Cloak was still curled around Tony’s limbs. There was no chance of rescue, nobody knew where they were and even if they did the number of magical artifacts in the debris would make in like a land mine to go rummaging in. It didn’t make it hurt any less as he nodded silently, and it began to very carefully unwind from Tony’s legs.

   Tony made a pained noise and Stephen quickly soothed him, “shh its ok love, I got you.”

   Stephen could practically feel the grief in the Cloak as it stretched over them both, hugging tightly and making fresh tears spill over his cheeks, “thank you,” he whispered to his old friend. The Cloak wiped at his tears quietly.

   Stephen looked back at Tony, tried to keep his voice steady, “its ok, it won’t hurt much longer, I promise.”

   “I’m tired,” Tony mumbled.

   Stephen’s breath hiccupped on a sob as he held Tony tightly, “I know, I know. It’s alright just go to sleep love.”

   “Don’t wanna leave you alone,” he whispered, voice already slurring between the lack of air and blood loss.

   “Its alright, you’re here. I’m ok,” Stephen murmured into his ear.

   Quietly, almost nothing but a low rumble in his chest, Stephen began to hum a generic tune, a calming sound as he felt his lover begin to drift. Every so often it cut off on a sob, but he pushed forward, soothing Tony to the bliss of unconsciousness with his voice and touch.

   He stopped when he felt the last huff of breath against his throat, the puddle of warmth further up his leg now and Stephen finally broke down, holding Tony’s body on desperate sobs, the air thin enough that they were nearly silent, until finally, gratefully, he surrendered to the black void.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna go cry on my own for awhile.


End file.
